Valentines Day Love-Love!
by xXGoLittleBadGirlXx
Summary: It's Valentines day and Raimon is all for it. One-shot! It follows multiple pairings. If I get enough reviews it'll be a two-shot.


_**Hey guys! Sorry I disappeared! Uhm enjoy this late Valentines day Fanfic! If this does well. I might make this a two-shot**_

* * *

GouFubu

* * *

Fubuki looked around nervously as he made his way too class. He was 3 minutes early, which was good. Unless it was today. It was Valentines Day and that meant 3 minutes of being harassed by fans and wannabe Valentines.

Fubuki slid into his seat faster then ever before. Sitting down and pretending he did not see that huge pile of Valentines day cards, love notes and candy. Nope, he didn't see that and he most definitely did not see all those eyes on him like he was a piece of meat.

What he did see was the unamused face of his boyfriend walking into the class room. Trying his best to push all the stuff away with out being rude he looked up nervously at his lover.

"G-Goenji..!" He started but stopped when he saw Goenji pull out a fluffy little wolf from his bag, he looked away and handed it to Fubuki who understood well what Goenji meant, seeing as he jumped up and tackle hugged Goenji who was blushing.

People who watched nearby slowly made their way over to Fubuki's table and took back their stuff. Knowing very well that they would be very much screwed if Goenji found out who they were from. Flame strikers were very protective over their cute ice strikers.

"Fubuki Shirou. If you wouldn't mind getting off of Goenji, I could start my class properly." The teachers voice wasn't very loud but to Fubuki it was. He quickly jumped off his boyfriend and slid into his seat with a nervous smile on his face as he cuddled his new wolf. Failing to notice that the huge pile on his desk went down by over half, leaving things from the people who obviously didn't get the message that he was taken by an extremely hot fire striker.

Goenji just took his seat, a small smile placed on his lips as he watched his boyfriend rest his head on the wolf. He needed to thank Kazemaru later for his advice on what to get.

* * *

HiroMido

* * *

Hiroto smiled as he entered his classroom, already predicting the amount of Valentines day stuff that was on his desk.

What he didn't expect was to see a Midorikawa sitting on his desk, fumbling with a card in his hand. Attached to the card was a little bag of star shaped cookies. From in front of the room where Hiroto was standing he could see how hard Midorikawa had worked on the cookies.

It made him smile.

Midorikawa was facing the window and never saw the pair of pale arms that wrapped around his thin waist. Midorikawa jumped, almost dropping the cookies and card. He turned his head to face the owner of those arms with an annoyed look.

That was until he found a pair of soft lips on his own, he blushed darkly and it was very well noticed on his tan skin. Classmates stopped chatting just to watch the small lip-lock.

It was brief but sent Midorikawa off of earth. He never realized the bag of cookies being taken from his hands along with the card until he heard Hirotos voice.

"'My love for you is out of this world'..out of this world,eh?"

"OHMYGOD! Give me that!" He squeaked reaching to grab the items from the red-heads hands. He was blushing madly while Hiroto was smiling, he looked quite amused. "I love you too." He spoke causing Midorikawa to cover his head and duck.

Hiroto's smile never left his face as he wrapped his arms around the greenette. They stayed in a comfortable silence until Hiroto spoke up.

"So, where's the rest of those Valentines day cards?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Did you look out the window yet?"

* * *

BurnGazel

* * *

Gazel rolled his eyes as he took a seat. His desk had love letters all over it. People even had his favorite chocolate. Thing was Burn was in his class. Burn also happened to be his over-protective-loud-mouth-easily -angered-boyfriend. (Who got jealous frequently).

Gazel looked quite calm on the outside but on the inside he was nervous and thinking up of ways he could get this all off his desk. He could shove it all in his bag, but his bag was close to full. Maybe, throw it on the floor and ignore it? No, then he'll seem like a jerk. He shoved his face into his hands and let out a low, barely audible, frustrated groan.

He was screwed.

His boyfriend would make a scene like any other time.

He was actually quite freaked out when Burn walked in and went to his seat. Maybe, he hadn't saw Gazel. That seemed to anger Gazel, why? He didn't know. He tried to remain calm though he was obviously worried about Burn. He actually kind of wanted Burn to flip out and let everyone know that Gazel was his.

Gazel's hopes were answered when Burn marched right on over and slammed his hands on Gazels desk. Gazel looked unphased by this and simply arched a perfect eyebrow.

Burn slid his hands across the table, causing all of the Valentines day stuff to fly on the floor. Some people dared to gasp at this action as though Burn had no right to do what he did. (Which he didn't.)

Gazel face palmed as Burn climbed on his table, standing in front of the classroom. "Whoever gave Gazel anything for Valentines day better fess up. Get their shit and return it! Gazel is MY lover and if he gets one more thing for Valentines day I'll kill ALL of you." He said, looking angrily at them.

They all looked at him. Some scared, some amused and the very rare person who shrugged their shoulders.

Gazel let out a small laugh, standing up and pulling Burn off his table (Burn was also bright red from anger not from embarrassment.) Gazel pulled Burn by his collar and smashed his lips against the others. It was a very quick kiss, only because Gazel whispered something so unlike himself to Burn.

"I think it's hot when you tell others that I'm yours.."

.

.

.

.

.

"Up for a quickie in the bathroom?"

"BURN!"

* * *

KDFD

* * *

Kidou stood at his locker obviously scared to open it. He knew how it was every year. He opened his damn locker and love letters tackled him. Last year has been most memorable though. He had opened his locker and the weight from all of those love letters sent him on the floor, giving his face plenty of tiny papercuts.

This year he braced himself for the worst though. He began twisting the knob to get his combination in when Fudou decided to stand up against the locker besides him. Fudou's usual arrogant smirk was replaced by that smirk that he uses when he's unsure of something. (Of course only Kidou notices the differences of his smirks.)

"Yes, Fudou?" He asked sounding a little annoyed. Fudou was biting his lower lip, A sight Kidou secretly loved to see. "Uh.. Ki-Yuuto." Fudou paused there, Kidou was actually quite shocked to hear his first name from the others mouth. (And he wasn't quite surprised when he decided that he liked the way his name escaped Fudou's lips.)

"Happy Valentines day!" Fudou shouted, almost like an embarrassed child, he shoved a box of chocolates with a card attached to it into Kidou's arms, before he ran off.

Kidou was left dumbfounded as he watched Fudou retreat. His eyes moved down to Fudou's card and he sat down against the wall of lockers, slowly opening the card up. It had Fudou's surprisingly neat cursive writing in it. It read:

_If you're reading this Kidou it means that I... Retreated and resulted to plan B. I guess what I'm trying to tell you is. DAMNIT! I should punch you for making me do this you wimp of a man! I freaking have a thing for you, and I can't stop thinking about you! And I know you cant stop thinking about me either cuz I see the way you've been looking at me! Tch. _

_Sincerely, Fudou Akio. _

Kidou bursted into laughter, it filled the empty hallways. Fudou had his ways of confessing his love. Kidou looked back at the chocolate and couldn't help but laugh even louder when he opened it and found that Fudou had bit each and every one of the chocolates with a note that said, 'Cuz your a dickweb.'

Kidou honestly had no idea what he saw in Fudou. But he knew one thing. Fudou was in for it after class. He planned on smothering the other with as many kisses as he could. Of course in the most manliest of ways.

* * *

EnKaze

* * *

Kazemaru looked quite pissed. Here he had helped close to all of his friends for Valentines day! He told Genda to grow a pear and give Sakuma a huge penguin teddy bear and tell Sakuma how much he adored the other. Look where they were now! Those two were making out on the bench!

He had been the one who told Aphrodi to stop being a diva and just walk up to Hera and just plant one on him. Aphrodi actually did it and now he hasn't seen Aphrodi ALL day! That blonde ditched school with Hera!

He also was the one who pushed Tsunami and Tachimukai together. Forcing them to admit they loved each other and now they were making goo-goo eyes at each other and Tachimukai was planted in Tsunami's lap.

But here he was.

All alone on Valentines day. He bit his lower lip and kicked a soccer ball furiously, which resulted into making a new scary hissatsu that he was sure was illegal in 29 countries.

He laid on the field, eyes closed and lips pressed in a pout.

This was about the wors- Was that a pair of soft lips he felt on his own? His eyes shot open to meet Endou's gaze as Endou slowly began to pull away, a small blush on his cheeks.

Kazemaru's pout turned into a full smile as Endou pulled out a small soccer ball that had a detachable lid. Inside was all different kinds of chocolate.

"I know it's late... But.. Happy Valentines day. Ichirouta." Endou said with a smile on his lips. Kazemaru nearly tackled the other to the ground. "No.. You're just on time.." He mumbled into the others chest. This was officially the BEST valentines day ever!

* * *

END.


End file.
